ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
New messages below here please I can't wait!!! Ducksplash Talk 01:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) lol Ducksplash Talk 04:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thank you for reminding me! I almost completely forgot about that. x3 That's what happens when you're completely absent minded x3 Leopardclaw SAVE THE DALEKS! How could I...? 08:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, sorry I haven't been on here in a while. I got caught up in other things, but I came back here. I'll put up my first writing piece soon. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:07,8/31/2012 14:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody, You told me after a week I'd be allowed on chat.... And it's been a week and I'm still banned... [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 14:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I have one question: Can we include transcripts for fan-made movies or movies of our own? DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 15:37,8/31/2012 15:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that's what a transcript is, "transcript" is just a fancier word for "script". DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:22,8/31/2012 16:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have some fan fictions and movies that coincide with each other, plus, I'm only writing the lines and cues for the movies, I'm not going into full detail about the cast, crew, ect. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:29,8/31/2012 16:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, a transcript is just the lines and cues. A script is the whole thing. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:38,8/31/2012 16:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) =D I'm sooooo bored. Ducksplash Talk 16:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I just went to a school orientation. =pppppp Ducksplash Talk 20:43, August 31, 2012 (UTC) owo I saw like ten of my friends!!!!!!! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sooo, wanna rp? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Cool, on WCCRPW. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I finished my story fearless for the writing contest yesterday. Hayleerhouse (talk) 22:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Contest How do we mark our contest for the story finished? Sorry I feel stupid xD Thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 03:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) OK [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 04:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody, sorry I wasn't active these days. :( http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Really, I'm sowwy.. and is moss angry that I didn't finish PEP? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll try, but I might not finish it today. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Not much, I just reached 3,000 edits on WW! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 04:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) This is a confirmation that I got your message about the contest. I can't wait to find out who won! ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 14:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 17:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Not much, besides that, you? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I'm going to even try to read those... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot. DX I can't edit PEP until later today because I'm at a baseball game right now. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, the Seekers weren't that geat, and can we do a writing contest of my choice books? =3 [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Like what you have ifn the reading marathon. Imma dork. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) The Reading Marathon [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Books & Authors OK, here you go *''Midnight for Charlie Bone'' :*Jenny Nimmo *''Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie'' :*Jordan Sonnenblick *''I, Q Book 1: Independence Hall'' :*Roland Smith *''The Wednesday Wars'' :*Gary D. Schmidt *''The Lost Hero'' :*Rick Riordan *''Stormbreaker'' :*Anthony Horowitz =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and The Wednesday Wars isn't apart of a series, Okay for Now just mentiones about three of the characters from TWW. If you want me to go for non-series stories I'll give you another list. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Judging Scattered is really good, but It's not fiished, so I guess it looses points there. It'd give it 29 out of 30 for being able to understand it, 35 0ut of 35 for the given plot, 20 out of 25 for the relatibility, and probably 5 out of 10 for the timeing, because it's not finished. Extra points for Spelling and Grammer and Tone. Does this rating sound okay? I don't think I'm a very harsh judge. Going to go read the others now, I'll let you know what I'll give them when I've read them! :) Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) okay Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here's some more judging: *Scattered - 104 points *I miss You - 120 points *When the World Freezes - 90 points I don't have time to read the rest today, I'll read the rest tomorrow. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 01:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) OK... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 05:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh I didn't notice! Oh well, but I think a disambiguous page would work out fine. I've already got everything planned out for my whole warriors series because it's essentially a revamp of "The Hidden Quest" series, that awesome series I was working on WFW. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:41,9/3/2012 14:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah =D 1.000 edits. Your user pic is cool too. Love it. XD Bloody, sorry I wasn't able to be on much, the problem was that school started and I was stuck doing homework all day, I will try to be active on the weekends, I was only able to log on today because I had extra work to finish from other classes.-Perfectlight 15:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs, my friends do the same when I take too long to text back (they start calling me and leaving voicemail!).-Perfectlight 15:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey, blood, could you delete this page for me?: Raining Roses , and I don't want anyone to adopt it or anything, I want to delete it, because I can't really have it right now, and I don't want to continue it.-Perfectlight 15:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs, so much Bloody. Oh, and I'll be gone for a moment (I'll be on another wiki).-Perfectlight 15:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Cool [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 17:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I saw =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) XD I wasn't able to belive it X_O So much? XD Not much, I just switched to MonoBook. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) =D Sometimes I think that about me too. Just trying, also just telling you to keep you updated, but I removed Eagle's rights on WCCRPW and her characters went up for adoption, because she's been so inactive. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) What;s up with you? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I've seen that. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) xDDDDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) First of all why would that guy do that? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) It's hilarious! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I could ever do that. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) So... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Nothing, I'm just bored. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna go get in my pool. =D 20:12, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Whoops that was me^^ [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) =) Can I add transparency to the stars in the featured templates? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY BLOOD GET ON THE CHAT and could you add an emoticon for me pwease? XD Here is the photo I want. XDD And call it Crys, Crystal, Crystalheart. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 22:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Transparency. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 23:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) It make the background, so that it shows what is under it. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 00:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) More Judging *Death Rises - 114 points I'll do the others tomorrow. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 00:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) What? Sorry, I couldn't understand what you trying to say, sorry... Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, lol! Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 00:46, September 4, 2012 (UTC) So, what's up? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 01:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) 1) No thanks, but thankyou for the offer. 2) OMG THANKS SO MUCH BLOODSTER. You are officially awesome. Well, you were awesome before you nominated my story as well... but you're even awesome-ER now. If that is possible. ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 15:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Not much, just got off of school. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) You? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:17, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sometimes, depends on what else I have to do, but I usually do. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, didn't realise you even could to tell you the truth, have you listened to any of these? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that explains it, Imma n00b. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) xDDDDDDDDDDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Just got out of y pool, it was a waste of time to even get in... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) It was cold and I was only in there for about 20 minutes. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 23:30, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Chatty? BirdpawHello 23:37, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :p Not much. I've finally got around to edting, homework's being a bit of a female dog... :D What about you? What's going on in the life of Blood? Give me your bacon! 23:52, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I think... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 23:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) That's cool. ^_^ Any drama? Give me your bacon! 23:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, okay. XD Give me your bacon! 00:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) IRC :D Give me your bacon! 00:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 00:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) You ping'd out! I'm still there! OK, brb I'll fix it. Give me your bacon! 00:35, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Are you still on? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 01:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I can't get on now, homework, and junk... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) +) So whats up? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) xDD, not much, just about to go finish homework [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:47, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sire it's this> =3 excempt like this>owo. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 02:27, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Lolz, sorry, I forgot about your message. Yes, you can give me the chapters, I'm ready to write. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC) =DDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...[[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question Yep, but school started a few days ago so, I'll only be on at the weekend ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 16:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Bloody, I'm leaving wikia for a short while. I'll be back soon I'm just really tired off all the fuss and drama and everything that's happened. I'm just tired and I think you are too. Please don't delete my stories, I will be back soon...I just need some time off from Wikia. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 17:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Bloodstar, I hate to be a big whinger after the stuff you've done for me. Seriously, dude, I honestly do. It's just... is it legal to have a swastika as your profile display sign? Because I think it could be viewed as offensive to have that. Millions of innocent people died because of the party that used that as it's symbol. I know that it had a meaning before the Nazis used it, but you should probably change it just in case. If we have anyone that follows the Jewish faith on here, they could take offence. Someone told me that it was a good luck symbol in the past, so I know that you weren't promoting Nazism or anything *shudder* but it's probably a good idea to change it just in case. Thanks, and please try not to get too angry with me! ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 18:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I saw, it's really good! [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll go look, probably later tonight, I think it's a great idea! [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) So... what's up? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Finishing up a few things on WW, that need to be finished, and thinking of lotlines for some of my stories... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Can we make a category that has all of the user sub-categories in it, just to make navagation easier, I know sometimes, I'm looking sor a certain user's stuff and I have to go through every category to find it. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll add it onto my and your category, then revert if you're displeased. Also, I think we need to change the fanfiction and poem catefory names from Fan Fictions and Poems to Fan Fiction and Poem, though it's your choice. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,m I was just using it as an example... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I haven't judged everything yet, I've been super busy with school starting and all that. I can't focus enough on the sories to judge them. I'll try to do it really soon. I'm super sorry for taking so long. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah I had two of them finished, but that was hand-written and I need to find the journal where I wrote them. Other than that, Falling Shadows was the most complete and I am re-doing them, but not to a huge extent. And Forbidden Legends won't be up for a while as I am currently working on another story at the moment. 'DeadRaiser' Message Me! My Home Wiki 13:38,9/9/2012 13:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Possible Inactivity I might not be on the wiki much due to the fact that I sprained my wrist in a soccer game and hace trouble typing with only one hand. I will try to participate some but I won'y be getting much done :/ anyways thanks for understanding :) Hayleerhouse (talk) 15:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sup? 1: Nout much, bloody writers block x3 2: I saw and replied back =D 3: Thanks! I never thought of doing that so I guess that was agood idea XD 4: Yes, I like your sig x3 End. XD Awesome HG contest! Enter? Leopardclaw I AM OSWIN OSWALD, I fought the Daleks and I am human. REMEMBER ME... 17:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I always get writing block after I finish something, a series especially x3 I'll work it off eventually lol Awesome HG contest! Enter? Leopardclaw I AM OSWIN OSWALD, I fought the Daleks and I am human. REMEMBER ME... 17:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, in Britain we tend to call objects and things bloody quite often x3 Awesome HG contest! Enter? Leopardclaw I AM OSWIN OSWALD, I fought the Daleks and I am human. REMEMBER ME... 17:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Talk Come at me bro. What's up?? Give me your bacon! 17:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I'm not alone. Sure. Give me your bacon! 17:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I was just on my way 8D Awesome HG contest! Enter? Leopardclaw I AM OSWIN OSWALD, I fought the Daleks and I am human. REMEMBER ME... 17:47, September 9, 2012 (UTC) WELL EXCUSE ME! xD I was just assuming it would be alright sorry :D anyhow thanks bloody :) Hayleerhouse (talk) 18:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean IRC? Hayleerhouse (talk) 18:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) A few questions for the HS series. One, do the POV's change every chapter and two, should they connect together in any way? :D Thanks Give me your bacon! 20:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah! Okay :3 I'll make the chapter now. Give me your bacon! 21:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) What's Up? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 21:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Another Contest thing xD Hey I saw your blog about a hunger games thing where we write the story about prim in the games instead of katniss! I was wondering if I could join if its not to late? If so let me know! Thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 21:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on Lyrics Wiki and I'll write my chapter within the week, sorry, life's been extremely busy... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 21:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) =), Did you see my new series L-O-V-E? I'm trying to come up with a plotline for it now... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 21:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm done. :p Tell me what you think. I can tweek it if you want. I didn't exactly end it with meeting the teacher but I mentioned her. (I'll add the fact that the teacher teaches Spanish) Soo, yeah. :D Give me your bacon! 21:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I have a general ''idea for the plot, but it's still not close to finished... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Aray 21:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) The first chapter of Bone Shatter was released. Enjoy it. Oh, yeah forgot the whole spanish I vs II thing...my middle and high schools are connected so I may be a freshmeat person but I started spanish last year. :D Sorry, I'll change it now, but I made the teacher a spanish I and II teacher so that they may have her next year...? lol dunno. :D Get your ass in that shower and back out boy, cause I wanna write more! xD Give me your bacon! 21:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I like your sig :D >.> Okay. One second. Give me your bacon! 22:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) -___- Thanks. And btw, I'm trying to find that page with all of the emoticons for the Chat again, can you give me the link or whatever? lol thanks. Give me your bacon! 23:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're right I'm deleting them... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 02:30, September 10, 2012 (UTC) 1) Thanks for changing it :D 2) I'm really sorry for being a big moaner. I didn't really mind that much. Forgive me? ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ]] 16:09, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I deleted them anyway, also, can I make a couple more userboxes? (One for a user to put on their page saying that they have been featured and one saying that they were nominated for featuredness, and one that users can put other wikis that they contribute to). [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll teach you, and nobody besides Spoof joined, so there wasn't really one, and OK, I'll make them later... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Nothing, look back into your history, it was Dead, and it was probably a mistake, though I don't know... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) It's OK, and here's what I said I'll teach you, and nobody besides Spoof joined, so there wasn't really one, and OK, I'll make them later... ⚡ Quackerz ⚡Eye On It 20:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) =) So, what's up? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Editing on a few other wikis... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 00:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) =) I'm going to start a different contest soon... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 00:54, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Awesome... =DD [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 01:04, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure, we may have roughly 10 active members, but that's nothing compared to huge wiki communities else where so that's why I said, "One of the proud few..." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:04,9/11/2012 01:04, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I had homework today and got stuck in a book so I didn't have time to judge them today either. School's busier then I remembered. :P No, I didn't cut the incompleted ones in half, I didn't realize that's what we were supposed to do. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 03:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) =D Soooooo, what's up? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Editing on WW, Warriors Share Wiki, and here, and browsing Lyfics Wiki. =DD [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:33, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Mistystar's Omen comes out today, pity it wasn't a real book... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:41, September 11, 2012 (UTC) =), Did you see my new fanfic, Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) =D I like the furst part. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) =) So, Vicky said that they are going to come out with the three e-books, into a paperback. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The links shuld, be here... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:28, September 11, 2012 (UTC) =DD [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 22:49, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I have to go with my dad in a few minutes... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 22:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC) OK... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 23:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 23:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Not much, you? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 03:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:36, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Not much, editing a bit on like ten different wikis. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) So, how are things on the wiki you adopted? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:31, September 12, 2012 (UTC) =D Cool [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:53, September 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, I will, but can I still do it for a few of the ''newer members(by that I mean like they've been here for a week or less)? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:57, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok. :) Thanks for the info. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have finished PEP. :) I'm checking my stories right now. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:31, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Chatty? BirdpawHello' 22:31, September 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine x3 Birdpaw'Hello' 22:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I saw, thanks. =) [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 02:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, so what's up? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:31, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I finished the featured user userbox, here, is there any more you want me to make? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:51, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't quite know how to do that, and I forgot about it, whwnever we start that school I can teach you. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Editing on WW, making a charart and listening to music. 8DD [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) 8DD, so do you want any more userboxes? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll get to work on them asap. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:32, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Your story Russian Roulette is basically a songfic. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:43, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, then it should be a fanfiction. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:51, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ono hehehe I made a new smiley. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 22:03, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to change the subject... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 22:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Were you talking about me in your diary? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 01:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) So can I start writing for the hunger games contest now? Hayleerhouse (talk) 03:27, September 14, 2012 (UTC) What? =3 [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 21:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Copyright? Hi Bloody :) I just need to ask you something really quick. Is it O.K if you post a story on a wiki, then publish the longer, slightly tweaked version as a book later? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:30, September 14, 2012 (UTC) O.K, thank you anyway :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) O.K :) And if they accuse me of plagiarism or something, I think I could prove that I did wright it anyways. Thanks a ton! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) xDD [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 03:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I hate when my stomach hurts... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 04:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Can I use some of your quotes, please :3 Yay! Thankies :D No, sorry. My dad... D: DD= Are you feeling better? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 17:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC) That's good. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 17:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC) D= [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 17:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Ducksplash|-'D']][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 17:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) =D So, what;s up? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 18:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Same. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 18:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Wriring it? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 18:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) xDD, I'm almost done with Out of The Dust [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 18:14, September 15, 2012 (UTC) What? I'm confused. xDD jk [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 18:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Woah, on WW, I have 3,000 something, and that's the most I've gotten on one wiki. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 22:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, because you had to transfer all of your stuff over. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 22:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You still do =DDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 00:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) xDDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 01:20, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yep. =DDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 01:34, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Update and Up Coming stuff for NOFA Hey Bloody. Part One of Fall Weiss is done in No One Fights Alone. Coming soon is Part Two, taking place on September 14th, 1939 and in the same location as Part One. Part 3 will take place on September 29th, 1939 and is in Warsaw, Poland and effectively shows the end of the Invasion of Poland. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:05,9/16/2012 02:05, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Editing on WW, and making a charart. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 02:16, September 16, 2012 (UTC) You? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 02:23, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 04:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey What? Them banning you is stupid. When are you unbanned from there?? Hopefully soon.. :D SweetSacrifice♪ 05:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I sorry :o. I was like "WTH I'm not on that wiki" so I was kind of ignoring it lol. But then I read it and I was like "Ohh! It's Bloodstar." Sooo now I am here. Lol SweetSacrifice♪ 05:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Bloody In the official voting for the best female character of TSotINF our beloved Virginia Dare won, for the best death scene Dee won (T^T), for the best male character Mac won (Billy was the second :D Noone vote for Flamel xD) etc. Here you can hear more about it ;) I think you could be interested in it. http://www.flamels-immortal-portal.com/podcast/awakenings-46.mp3 See (Write) you later =DD So, Crystal started a contest. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 13:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC)